La Dama del Rey
by Yai ina
Summary: Ella es la pieza mas importante de su tablero. Pero el rey negro planea implantar a su propia reyna en el juego del Rey blanco. Mustang ya ha logrado impulsar la economia de Ishbal, sus deusas estan casi pagadas y planea obtener la mayor felicidad, pero..
1. Chapter 1

Aqui un fic que me ha costado algo de trabajo puesto que hace tiempo que no escribia nada de nada (Ademas de que no se jugar ajedrez) pero va especialmente y con mucho cariño para mi amiga, enemiga y casi hermana, Karlita por su proximo cumpleaños (ya estas ruca XD) Espero poder terminarlo el glorioso dia, para comer pastel en tu honor y preparar navidad XD.

Realmente extrañaba escribir Fics, aunque en este año que no hice literalmente nada, perdi un poco de lo que habia ganado de calidad narrativo (no era mucha, pero la perdi, XD) En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura de esta primera parte del fic.

Como es costumbre, honor a quien honor merece y ninguno de los personajes aqui mostrados me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora, la inigualable, Hiromu arakawa. Yo sólo los tome prestados.

* * *

><p><em>"La mentira es la base de la ley, de la política, de lo que llaman justicia. La verdad es el primer impulso de tus pensamientos."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La dama del Rey<strong>

**Capitulo 1: En Jaque  
><strong>

El enemigo siempre procurara tener un haz bajo lo manga. Tanto el Führer Grumman como el general Mustang lo saben. Saben que en cualquier guerra es esencial seguir ciertos procedimientos contra el enemigo. Atacar, sorprender, engañar, defender. Todo lo que implique una estrategia y un ganador con su respectivo perdedor, es una guerra. Ya sea grande o pequeña, siempre habrá una batalla en que alguien lleve con la dulce gloria y alguien más con la amarga derrota. Grumman y Mustang lo saben. Lo saben tan bien, tanto como quien de ellos es el que gana la victoria la mayoría de las veces.

—Jaque Mate! —Dice Grumman al acorralar al Rey Blanco de Mustang tras intentar sacar a su Reina del camino del Rey Negro. —La dama es indudablemente mi pieza favorita también, pero creo que su amor por esa pieza le ha costado el juego.

Dice el Anciano ante la estúpida estrategia que ha usado su contrincante

—Creo que no ha sido mi movimiento más hábil.

Contesta con una sonrisa cargada levemente de arrogancia. En ocasiones la gente piensa que ese es el estado natural de este hombre. Sin embargo, es la mascara que ha escogido en este pequeño tropiezo.

—Lo correcto era que moviera a su reina para salvar a su Rey.

—Lo sé. Gracias a ese descuido va un punto más a su marcador.

—Me consta que lo sabes. —Dice Grumman mientras saca la vieja libreta de marcadores —Lo que ignoro es lo que puede estar pensando para que haya cometido tal traspié.

—Nada importante.

Sonríe. Es una conversación incomoda en la que Mustang no entiende porque se muestra tan sospechoso, ni porque encubre lo que ha pensado desde hace poco mas de un par de meses. Es mas, el hombre frente a el estaría debidamente invitado, son aliados desde que el era un simple Mayor en el Este, el mismo lo recomendó para que ocupara el puesto de Führer que ocupa hoy y probablemente le pediría que fuese uno de sus padrinos junto a Havoc, Furey, Breda y Armstrong. Sin embargo, aun no es tiempo de hacer revelaciones precipitadas.

—Quizás su instinto de caballero repercutió en la estrategia de juego. Siempre es una mujer la culpable, aun si sólo se trate de una pieza con el nombre de Dama.

Le dice el anciano.

—Tendría sentido, no lo cree, que el rey se sacrifique por salvar a la reina seria más correcto. Un hombre debería ser capaz de salvaguardar la seguridad de su mujer. En las culturas religiosas antiguas se tiene la creencia que la mujer fue creada de un costado del hombre, para así poder protegerla. ¿No deberíamos poder proteger a aquellos que nos procuran, a quienes nos quieren, a quienes nos cuidan? El ajedrez es un juego de guerra en la que el rey es un "damiselo en peligro" al que las demás piezas deben salvar. ¿No debería un rey tratar de proteger a su pueblo y por ende a su mujer? El es un pilar y como tal, debería ponerse en la línea de fuego para actuar y no fungir de mero espectador.

—Así, que piensa que una mujer esta para ser protegida.

—La mujer existe para ser amada y por ende para protegerla.

—Me recuerdas a una versión seria del teniente coronel Hughes. Lastima que ya no esté entre nosotros ni con su hermosa familia.

La plática siguiente fue uno de los temas favoritos de ambos, no era la primera vez que hablaban de mujeres, pero por primera vez hablaron del significado de ellas en sus vidas. Eran bien sabidos los deslices del Führer Grumman antes de tomar el puesto más alto, las llamadas desde bares, las visitas frecuentes a estos y el acoso a su asistente personal en el este y a algunas otras chicas del cuartel que comandaba. Eran temas que el alegre Grumman podía tratar con Mustang dada su crianza entre bares y prostíbulos, y la gran familiaridad que hubo mucho tiempo entre ellos.

Sin embargo, el aderezo de la plática eran las ideas de Mustang sobre el amor y la protección. Ideas que Grumman escuchaba con un dejo de complacencia y diversión en su rostro.

—Me alegra escucharlo, sus ideas sobre el amor y como compara el deber con el país con el de una mujer es maravilloso. Las mujeres, así como la dama en el ajedrez deben ser en ocasiones más fuertes que su rey, para que así este se abra camino a costa de su sacrificio. Aun es joven pero ya debió haber perdido esa ingenuidad y saber que no todo es color de rosa tanto en la nación, como en un matrimonio. Creí que por su origen debería comprenderlo.

Mustang escuchaba atento lo que el Führer le decía, claro que el entendía que no todo en el mundo era color de rosa, varios años de experiencia lo respaldaban, así que estaba mas que convencido que debía pasar al lugar que indicaba la nota que guardo en su abrigo. La joyería de Yoswell era la que tenía las argollas de mayor calidad en todo el país. Tomando en cuenta las palabras de Grumman, Riza Hawkeye era la mujer indicada para ayudarlo en esa etapa de su vida, en ese sueño que quizás pronto se cumpliría.

—Lo sé, un Rey debe elegir bien a su compañera. Incluso Bradley fue capaz de escoger a la mujer que lo acompañaría. —Dijo recordando el relato que Riza le contó tiempo después de la batalla contra Padre. —Debo decir que escogió bien, la señora Bradley siempre estuvo en pie velando por la seguridad de su esposo y su hijo. —Dijo recordando que no por nada fue pieza clave en el plan de toma de Central. —Pienso que el matrimonio es una palabra muy seria, pero aun así brinda la felicidad que promete.

—Me alegra que piense así, General Mustang, así podre irme tranquilo sabiendo que toda esta nación estará bien en sus manos.

Dijo al fin el Führer Grumman después de una leve sonrisa y de escuchar con interés las ideas de Mustang, al fin le notificaría la decisión que había tomado, después de todo, para eso Mustang había tenido que realizar el largo camino desde Neo Ishbal, después de que su excelencia lo citara en su oficina.

Sin embargo, tenía que coger valor, puesto que era lo que Roy quizás más anhelaba en el mundo.

—Quiero retirarme y cederle el puesto del Führer de Amestris el próximo año.

Dijo al fin Grumman. Roy lo miro fijo y con sorpresa, las palabras del Führer Grumman eran algo que no esperaba, al menos en unos años más. Técnicamente había recién comenzado su mandato, 2 años son prácticamente nada, pero Grumman no se anda con cuentos, si hay alguien que es capaz de calcular las cosas hasta el ultimo detalle, era el. Así que este "regalo", debía venir con algún tipo de sorpresa.

Dado el silencio de Mustang, Grumman continúo.

—Serás el nuevo Führer de Amestris… con una sola condición.

Mustang lo miro interesado. Al fin tendría el tan anhelado puesto. Ser el Führer de Amestris era casi el último paso de su objetivo de enmendar sus errores.

—Cual, señor.

Dijo con la suficiente seguridad de que, fuera lo que fuera, el podría cumplirlo.

—Quiero que desposes a mi nieta.

Grumman trato de decirlo con la suficiente naturalidad que Roy tendría que preguntarse si había escuchado lo correcto y digerirlo poco a poco. Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos de no ser tan arrebatado, no dieron resultado. La cara de Mustang era la mas graciosa y perturbadora que Grumman había vislumbrado en toda su vida.

—Por favor, no diga esas cosas.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió contestar. En más de una ocasión Grumman le había ofrecido a su nieta pérdida en matrimonio, era la respuesta mas apropiada. Sin embargo, ahora no era una sugerencia, era una condicionante para lograr su sueño. No obstante, aun podía tratarse de una de las bromas del anciano.

—¿Encontró al fin a su nieta?

Pregunto con la suficiente duda que indicaba que no creía en tan absurda petición.

—Si, después de tantos años se que siempre estuvo cerca. Descuida, Mustang. Adoraras a mi nieta, es tan bonita como mi hija, Elizabeth.

—Señor, esto debe ser una de sus bromas. Ni, no seria apropiado que me case con una persona que siquiera la conozco. Este requisito esta completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Entonces de eso iba toda esta plática?

—Mi querido muchacho, tu comenzaste el tema. Normalmente, los matrimonios reales son convenidos para garantizar alianzas que repercutan en la protección de las naciones. Incluso el matrimonio de Bradley fue un convenio, aunque la Sra. Bradley no estaba enterada de ello. En esta posición, no es valido creer en los cuentos de hadas, Mustang. ¿O acaso estabas por comenzar a creer? Esas ilusiones rosas que me contaste están guardadas para la gente común, no para un hombre de estado. Creí que lo sabias desde el principio, con todas esas alianzas que hiciste, esas amistades importantes. Por tu ambición es algo que deberías haber sabido desde el principio. De otra manera, no me explico como llegaste tan lejos.

Apretó sus puños, ante la burla a sus creencias. La rabia era notoria en el rostro de Roy. Era más que molesto ese ridículo requisito, ¿en que ayudaría que se casara con su nieta? ¿Acaso era una princesa de algún reino enemigo como Aerugo o Creta?

—Usted seguirá siendo una gran influencia en la política del país, no creo necesario que recurra a un compromiso de esa índole para garantizar su estancia en el poder de Amestris.

Dijo al creer comprender la situación. Entonces ¿por que todo ese jueguito de entender sus argumentos?

—Me hiere que pienses que eso es lo que quiero. —Contestó el hombre mayor —Ya obtuve más de lo que deseaba. Cuando Bradley, creí que pasaría mi vejez tranquilamente en el este y veme aquí, ya que encontré a mi querida nieta, no necesito nada mas. Tienes una semana para recapacitar. Otra casa más. Se que tu ambición no te permitirá declinar mi oferta así que ahora que estas prácticamente comprometido, no es conveniente que la coronel Hawkeye siga a tu lado. Así que la tomare como mi asistente personal mientras es aprobada su baja del ejército.

Tómense el día libre, mañana volverán a Neo Ishbal. Te espero en una semana con la respuesta.


	2. Deber

Despues de mucho tiempo sin aparecer, pues aqui traigo el tan esperado capitulo 2 de este fic. Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad, Feliz año nuevo, feliz dia de reyes y feliz año nuevo Chino y por si las dudas, Feliz dia de la candelaria. En fin, el nuevo trabajo me tenia todo el dia ahi y solo llegaba a dormir, asi que no habia mucho tiempo para la recreacion de mi mente, XD.

Este fic es un regalo especial para mi querida bruja malvada, Karlitta, espero que se pase por aqui a ver su reglo y mas impotante, que le guste.

En facebook subo de vez en cuando algun avance, asi que las invito a pasarse por ahi (Link en mi perfil o me encuentran con mi nick). Chicas, les agradesco sus reviews, veo que a mas de una las deje con la intriga sobre la nieta de Grumman (¬¬ Y que recordaron quien es la nieta de Grumman, XD) En din, gracias y saludos a HoneyHawkeye (aqui te traigo mas, ;)), DarkRukia4 (Gracias por la atencion, y en corto subire el dibujo ya con color), Rukia Kurosaki-Chan (Que bueno que te gusto, veras, desde que vi a Roy refiriendose a Riza como SU reina, estoy obsecionada con ellos como Rey y Reina), fandita-eromena (Gracias por tu comentario, te dire que el problema es mas complejo de si Roy la elige a ella), vetagiXD (tu presioname, no hay problema ;) creo que seran 5 capitulos, no estoy segura, pero creo que 5), Laure-eli89 (yeah! una chica mas a mi legion Royai. Ellos 2 tambien estan intrigados. ¿Me enseñas a Jugar ajedrez? =D), Lady Aria (Es un honor contribuir a que se te quite el aburrimiento. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte. , Andyhaikufma (Mi niña, aqui esta, y como todas, yo tambien espero ver la cara de Roy cuando vea con quien se va a , Oh, esperen, ya la vi y me mató. Como sea, espero pronto continuar tambien con la lectura de tu fic y con "Ella jura que jamas" El cap 8 sigue en edicion )

Como saben, Fma, Roy y Riza y los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de su autora Hiromu Arakawa, mi querida vaca sagrada.

* * *

><p><em>"Para obtener algo, hay que sacrificar algo del mismo valor"<em> Ley de los estados equivalentes o de equivalencia de intercambio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Deber<strong>

Una decisión definitiva debe razonarse antes de ser ejecutada. Deben tomarse en cuenta los pros y los contras y las repercusiones que vendrán para los implicados antes de que caigan como en efecto dominó. El hacerlo debería limitar los daños. Sin embargo, cuando una pieza es tomada, ya no puede ser devuelta al juego. Duele. Duele tanto que no sabe que pasara con ella. Al final el destino parece demostrarle que, por más que se puso enfrente, siempre debo ir atrás.

Intenta prepararse en la sala de espera a que el Furer Grumman la reciba ahora que será su asistente personal. Esta un tanto angustiada, la última vez que su superior estuvo ahí, salió muy cambiado, ya no era el mismo hombre seguro y neutro que había entrado. Salió tan molesto que la saco a rastras del cuartel jalándola de la mano. Ella trataba de preguntar que pasaba, pero cuando él contesto, su respuesta fue tan sorpresiva que necesito de algunos minutos extra para digerirla.

"Cásate conmigo… Casémonos ahora mismo"

De no ser por la actitud tan arrebatada del momento, ella habría contestado inmediatamente que si, sin embargo, era esa irrealidad de la situación que la orillo a preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así?

Entraron en un callejón solitario para mantener la conversación. Ahí, por más que trató de no explicar, tuvo que hacerlo

"Grumman planea cederme su cargo el año próximo…"

La felicidad se hizo presente por un instante. Esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido tras lograr el restablecimiento de Ishbal, pero como lo esperaba, había algo que no coincidía con las nuevas que Roy le daba.

"… pero bajo la condición que… despose a su nieta"

Le pesaba... Riza lo noto en cuanto corto las palabras, cuando hizo esa mueca y cuando revolvió su cabello. Las palabras cayeron al compas de su rostro. Todo parecía demasiado bello, tuvo bien a no confiarse pero el dolor de esas palabras no fue menos profundo al estar preparada. un acalorado debate surgió a raíz de esto, tanto que trabajaron, y al final... Aceptación?

No, más bien, respeto. Riza no podía dejar de pensar en la sima. Ese deseo que ya era tan cercano, podría esfumarse una vez más.

Aun le lastiman las palabras que tubo que pronunciar para hacerle entender que era la mejor opción que tenían. Sin embargo, el siempre ha sido muy difícil de convencer

"yo no deseo casarme si no es contigo"

—Coronel Hawkeye… —Una inolvidable voz saludo regresándola de sus recuerdos.

—Buen día, General Armstrong. —Saludo y tal como apareció, se fue.

Como si todo esto no fuera lo bastante doloroso ya, Olivia Mila Armstrong salía de la oficina del Führer. Quizás aceptar todos estos acontecimientos sin protestar era lo más adecuado, esa mujer era la competencia directa de Mustang en el camino a convertirse en Führer. Como la reina de la impenetrable fortaleza de Briggs, no era de esperarse que tuviera tantos o más adeptos que Roy. Recordemos que ella arriesgo a su propia familia en la rebelión cuando uso su mansión como almacén de artillería. En la batalla se gano a pulso que su nombre sea inmortalizado en la "historia" de Amestris como uno de los "aliados" de Bradley.

La última vez que Riza la vio fue en Neo Ishbal, cuando ambas tuvieron una plática sobre los costos y ganancias de la guerra, o mejor dicho, lo que le ofrecía Mustang y lo que le ofrecía ella para que se pasara a su ejército. En aquella ocasión también platico con Mustang, pero él no le conto nada de lo que platicaron. Seguramente fue otro de sus pleitos por el poder.

—HOLAAA RIZAAAAA!

Una voz eufórica la regresa de sus recuerdos, esa era una voz muy querida para Riza, y en esos momentos, quizás la única que podía hacerla sentir mejor (o gritarle cuan estúpida fue). Era la Coronel Rebecca Catalina, su mejor y única amiga.

Becky aludo con un eufórico abrazo que Riza respondió con emoción, algo que iba fuera de lugar en ella y en la formalidad del lugar. Así que retomo rápidamente su postura, no estaba ahí para desahogarse, estaba ahí por petición del Führer Grumman.

—Que bueno que llegas, tenemos mucho trabajo por aquí. —Decía Becky mientras la encaminaba al interior de la oficina.

—Hola, Linda. —Saludó Grumman, ella hizo lo mismo de manera más formal, llevando su mano a su frente.

La sonrisa que el ex general le brindaba era de lo mas molesta, quizás si el no hubiera condicionado el cederle el puesto a Mustang ahora todo seria diferente, todo. Sin embargo, ahora que también perdería su trabajo, muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar. Volvería a ser esa niña que no sabia que hacer con su vida, sólo que ahora no habría nadie a quien seguir, nadie con quien compartir un sueño. Cada pensamiento era como abrir viejas heridas que creía ya habían cicatrizado. Pero todo eso debería poder ser soportable, sería el último sacrificio… No, la ultima apuesta. Fue lo que le dijo a Roy cuando este le propuso abandonar el sueño más ambicioso que ambos compartían y por lo que habían trabajado arduamente. La silla del Furer.

—Coronel Riza Hawkeye Reportándose a su servicio.

Contesto seria al manda más del país.

—Cuanta formalidad, deberíamos tener mas soldados como tu en este país. Dispuestos a sacrificarse de todas las formas posibles por el bien de su patria.

Dijo el Führer Grumman. Un silencio se formo. ¿Qué responder a eso? Riza no podía responder a nada, estaba ahí para obedecer órdenes y seria lo único que hiciera. Dar una respuesta sería dar pie a mostrar su dolor.

—Como ya sabrás, mi nieta va a casarse, así que necesito a alguien que me ayude a planearlo todo. Necesito que te hagas cargo de todos los preparativos de la boda y de todo lo que una novia necesita, como si fuera tu propia boda. Becky será tu asistente, confió que entre las 2 organicen algo lindo. Quiero que esta sea la boda más impresionante de todo el país.

* * *

><p>Debo decir que este el el cap que mas trabajo me ha costado, pues ¿Como explicar los sentimientos de Riza, lo que paso cuando Roy le conto, como hacer que Grumman le diga que debera hacerse cargo de la boda? ¿Como revelar cosas son revelar otras y mantener la tension?<p> 


	3. Jaque Mate

Al fin la tercera parte. No se porque no salio como esperaba... quizas demasiado parloteo de Roy.. Debí hacer caso al consejo de Andyhaikufma. Espero que les guste y si no, pues avisenme, que algo tendre que hacer, todo sea por mejorar o morir en el intento. XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajedrez (Fragmento)<strong>_

_No saben que la mano señalada_  
><em>del jugador gobierna su destino,<em>  
><em>no saben que un rigor adamantino<em>  
><em>sujeta su albedrío y su jornada.<em>

_También el jugador es prisionero_  
><em>(la sentencia es de Omar) de otro tablero<em>  
><em>de negras noches y blancos días.<em>

_Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza._  
><em>¿Qué Dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza<em>  
><em>de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonías?<em>

_Jorge Luis Borges_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Jaque Mate<strong>

—Aun puedo arrepentirme y terminar con esta farsa de una vez por todas…

Pienso… o mejor dicho, converso conmigo mismo frente al espejo donde analizo mi arreglo, es lo único que me queda como consuelo, por fuera me veo con la formalidad de un hombre que esta a punto de casarse (con todo y la idea del sufrimiento por una atadura)… El traje pulcro y perfectamente planchado, zapatos relucientes y el cabello hacia atrás. El traje fue mandado por mi sastre personal a petición directa del Führer. Un traje que yo mismo hubiera escogido para la boda mas importante de Amestris, pero que yo no elegí y ni siquiera me digne en verlo hasta el día de hoy, mas que nada por obligación.

De esa misma manera es el porque estoy aquí. Si tan solo hubiera podido elegir… Estar en esta posición no es sencillo, de ser por mí, habría renunciado a todo (o buscar otra vía arriesgada, de las que me gustan). Pero fue ella quien decidió y nunca en la vida he podido contradecirla. NUNCA.

_"Después de todo, una primera dama es un emisario de paz. Yo siempre he sido todo lo contrario. Soy una asesina y por más buenas intenciones, no puedo devolverle la vida a la gente que mate. Quizás sea lo mas justo…"_

Aun puedo oír las palabras de Riza cuando hablamos del asunto en aquel callejón. Antes de ese día creía entender de justicia, pero ahora todo lo que se es que, para llegar a la cima, debo llegar solo.

—Riza…

—Mustang…

Salto de la impresión. Es Havoc. Parece que ha llegado el momento.

—¿Novedades? —Pregunto mientas acomodo las mancuernillas de mis puños.

—Esto parece más un puto circo que una boda. Hay muchísima gente, así que será mejor que no suspire el nombre de Hawkeye otra vez… al menos este día en que todo mundo quiere conocer a la nieta del "gran jefe".

—¿Has sabido algo de ella?

—¿De la nieta o de Hawkeye? —No estoy de humor para sus jueguitos, por supuesto que Havoc sabe a cual de las 2 me refiero —Nada, se supone que ya fue dada de baja, pero al parecer el Führer no la ha soltado… Rebecca dice que ella fue la encargada de los preparativos de la boda y hará de francotirador, así que, quizás, esta observándonos en este momento.

—¿Que ella hizo que?

—Así como lo oye, jefe. Ella organizo todo. Incluso Rebecca comento algo como que Hawkeye se negó y quería renunciar de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo? Estaba en su derecho, la han a echado de todas formas.

Havoc se encoge de hombros y dice algo como que comienza a alegrarse de que alguien como Grumman ya no gobierne este país… y yo comparto su opinión. ¿Qué hice para que Grumman se ensañe así con nosotros? ¿Por qué le hizo esto a ella? ¿Por qué pedirle precisamente a ella que organizara la boda? Sera acaso aquella conversación que tuvimos? ¿Qué fue lo que le dije?

_"…No se si quiere un esposo de utilería o un hombre para su nieta, sólo sé que puedo fungir de mero adorno en este matrimonio, pero yo no seré el hombre que soñó para ella"_

Venganza… Si, eso debe ser, se esta vengando donde mas me duele. El es hábil encontrando los puntos débiles de la gente, por algo su hija tuvo que escapar de casa. Incluso me reto con algo como:

_"Eso lo veremos, no creo que nadie sea capas de resistirse a mi adorada nieta. Aunque debo confesar que me siento un poco decepcionado. Creí que se negaría mas, es decir, que se negaría rotundamente a perder a Hawkeye…O acaso planeas mantenerla como tu "querida""_

A falta de la suficiente impaciencia para golpearlo, le grite de un solo tajo y sin preámbulos inútiles el porque me casaré, le dije que fue ella quien se negó a casarse conmigo antes de que él pudiera obligarme. Que fue ella quien me abandonó en pro de este sueño, pues la deuda es aquel pellizco en tu mente que no te deja dormir en paz, que sabes que aún tienes algo que cumplir. En Riza y en mi, esa culpa es Ishbal.

Se que Grumman no es una mala persona, que es un viejo digno de confianza, conozco su integridad, pero también se que es ambicioso y si algo he aprendido es que ciertas cualidades pueden llegar a pesar más que otras y es así como una persona honesta se convierte en un monstruo. Lo sé porque a mi me paso igual, por fortuna, siempre tuve a alguien a mi lado que me ayudo a mantener el camino. Ese alguien casi siempre fue Riza… Creo que, en el fondo, él cree en que yo pueda hacer feliz a su nieta, pero simplemente no es posible… No lo es porque en esta ultima partida, mi reina cambio de color, y porque en las condiciones de este matrimonio, pueden amar los pobres, los locos y hasta los falsos, pero no los hombres ocupados*. Un hombre de estado no se casa, crea una alianza.

—¿Entonces no has conocido a tu casi esposa?

Havoc sigue con la conversación, sólo puedo confirmarle lo que ya sabe, aun no conozco a esa mujer. A lo que él añade:

—Que miedo, ha de tener alguna deformidad, o es tan fea que esta es la única forma de conseguirle un marido… ¿y si es el mismísimo Grumman en traje de novia?

Dice mientras hace un gesto exagerado de asco. Bien dicen que Grumman es el amo del disfraz. Las ocurrencias de Havoc me divierten y rio a carcajadas. Cierto encuentro que tuvimos me hace pensar en tomar en serio esa posibilidad. Entre mas lo pienso mas ridículo se vuelve y rio de nuevo. Es la primera vez que rio desde esta estúpida sentencia.

—¿Existirá alguna manera de verla antes de que suba al altar?

Digo sin pensar, a veces, en mis fantasías, busco alguna forma en que pueda zafarme de esto escapándome con Riza, quizás si la rapto…

—¿Quiere "despedirse" como "se debe" o escapar con ella?

En lo que Havoc me pregunta, Breda abre la puerta.

—Ya es la hora, jefe. Grumman lo llama, en cualquier momento comenzara la ceremonia.

Me dice, a lo que le pregunto una vez mas por Riza; y Havoc pregunta una vez mas si alguien ya conoció a la nieta de Grumman, tal parece que conserva la esperanza que Grumman aparezca en vestido blanco y me diga que es una broma.

—No he visto a Riza pero ya debe estar en su posición. Dicen que la nieta del Führer ya esta arreglándose, el mismo Grumman llevaba horas en donde la novia, así que ella debe estar lista y esperando.

Ahora si comenzara mi condena. Pero Riza tiene razón, siempre la tiene, esta es la ultima apuesta. Después de hoy, el camino a Führer estará despejado y comenzara el verdadero trabajo (aunque, siempre "comienza" y parece que nunca terminara este peso de la guerra civil) pero eso no evita que me sienta de la manera en que me siento ahora. He sido llamado, ya no hay vuelta atrás. La última opción seria negarme en el altar frente a todos. Un error mortal tomando en cuenta la humillación publica a Grumman y sobre todo a la chica pues estoy seguro que esto es enteramente idea de Grumman. Viéndolo así ahora la imagino de modo diferente, ahora es otra prisionera al igual que yo, quizás podría ayudarme, ayudarnos mutuamente a escapar de este horrible trato.

Un rato después y ya estoy parado frente al altar esperando. Observo a detalle cada espacio de este lugar por si la encuentro. Por si hay algo que pueda cambiar este destino. Si tan sólo Riza no fuera tan Riza, estaríamos lejos de todo y de todos viviendo un maravilloso romance, pero si Riza no fuera Riza, no la amaría de la manera en que lo hago. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Comienzo a sonar demasiado delirante, como si se acercara mi muerte.

Mientras pienso, aparece "esa" mujer. Ahí esta, en la entrada de la capilla acompañada por Grumman, quien la toma del brazo y, alrededor, toda la gente curiosa, invitados y colados que quieren conocer a la famosa nieta del Führer Grumman. Camina hacia mí, el velo le cubre completamente el rostro, es como si no quisiera que nadie la viera, pero supongo que tiene sentido, el viejo es muy teatral, quiere mantener el suspenso el mayor tiempo posible. Pese a lo recatado del vestido, parece que tiene un cuerpo hermoso, del tipo que puede volverme loco, un cuerpo muy parecido al de ella, mi Riza.

Llega hacia mí y Grumman me hace entrega del único ser que estoy seguro ama más que a nadie en este mundo. O al menos es lo que siempre pareció. La llevo junto a mi frente al ministro. Es el momento mas estúpido de mi vida, una boda autentica con una autentica desconocida y por ahí, en algún lugar, cuida de nuestra seguridad la única persona a la que auténticamente amo.

Como mera actuación en este circo, le ayudo a levantar el velo frente a su rostro** a esta mujer desconocida, cierro los ojos unos segundos antes de conocer a la mujer más desafortunada del mundo y al abrirlos…

No puede ser…

No puede ser…

* * *

><p>(*)Cita de John Donne<p>

(**) Segun las costumbres Europeas, el velo que cubre el rostro de la novia se levanta casi al final de la ceremonia, justo despues de que dicen "En novio puede besar a la novia". Sin embargo, en las ceremonias Arabes (de la cual es derivada la Europea) El velo se levanta al inicio, ya que es el momento en que los futuros esposos se conocen por primera vez. En cuestion de contexto con el universo FMA Creo que seria mas apropiada la primera, pero a nivel historia, me quedo con la segunda.


	4. Muchos jaques no valen un mate

Hola! Despues de la gran serie de amenazas que he recibido por face a manos de mis hermanitas la Blue, Kokorito y Kaiane lilith (quien afilo una navaja especiamente para mi)... XD. Al fin traigo el tan esperado capitulo 4. NO tengo mucho que decir al menos ahorita. Solamente que me fue muy dificil este momento.

Saludos a Wera Stuclift, Inma, Lady Aria, VetagiXD, AndyhaikuFMA, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Al Shinomori, Fandita-eromena y CC. Hawkeye, quienes tienen la misma duda. Aqui se las despejo.

* * *

><p><em>"La vida es como una partida de ajedrez en la que por muchas jugadas que realices tu reloj siempre está en marcha."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Muchos jaques no valen un mate.<strong>** _  
><em>**

**_Grumman._**

Nada salió como lo imagine. No se si quizás el daño se reduzca un poco, pero no mi condena. Use mis piezas, use estrategias, use todos mis artilugios y aun así, siempre hay jugadas nuevas que me sorprenden y que no tengo la capacidad de sobrellevar. El don de la improvisación nunca ha sido parte de mis cualidades si se trata de mi familia. Lo ocurrido con mi querida hija debió haberme dado un poco de sabiduría, sin embargo, de alguna manera siento que repetí la historia al querer forzar algo en lo que no tengo derecho de opinar.

Cuando conocí a Mustang siempre supe que el llegaría a algo grande. No solo era inteligente y ambicioso, era alguien que trabajaba por sus ideales, era un hombre arrogante, si, pero sobre todo noble. Lo suficientemente bueno para quererlo en mi familia y que mejor que emparentarlo con la hija de mi querida Elizabeth, quien ya debería arreglarse para subir al altar. Sin embargo, aun no se como explicarle. Debería apresurarme, pues quedan pocas horas y algo me dice que no serán suficientes.

—Te vez muy bien, Rebecca.

Le digo a la linda Dama de honor. Pero ella se acerca y me mira enojada.

—Cumplí mi parte. Más vale que se apresure a cumplir la suya. Esto no debería estar sucediendo.¿ Cree que es muy fácil para mi engañar a mi mejor amiga y portarme como una perra maldita sin corazón?

Me regaña. Se que lo que debo hacer, pero estoy realmente nervioso.. NO más bien, tengo miedo. Hasta he llegado a pensar en llamarla y decirle que debe tomar el lugar de mi nieta en lugar de darle la larga explicación. Así que le pregunto por Hawkeye pero Rebecca me contesta de lo mas furiosa que sigue afuera esperando a la novia para escoltarla hasta esta habitación. Así que le pido que la llame y va enseguida. Para mi desgracia, mi nieta era algo muy frágil y lejano para mí. Mi mayor deseo antes de morir era encontrarla y procurarle sólo lo mejor. La imaginaba tan sola, tan pobre, tan desprotegida. Una chica huérfana en este país no termina bien. Me asustaba tan solo de pensarla metida en algún burdel. La veía en cada bar de la ciudad, en cada trago, en cada par de labios carmesí, en cada vestido corto lleno de brillos e imitaciones baratas de pieles. Sentada en las piernas de cualquier sujeto asqueroso pues, después de la muerte de su madre, su padre no era una buena opción para criarla. El era un revoltoso. Un ser vil que se robo a mi hija con la bajeza de un ignorante que corta la flor que apenas ha florecido sin darle la oportunidad de adornar el mundo con su belleza. El malnacido de Berthold se la llevo de mi lado y la dejo morir. Jamás le perdonare que las haya apartado de mí.

—La señorita Grumman se ha retrasado mucho.

Me pregunta Hawkeye con la mecanicidad de un soldado en lugar de la delicadeza de una joven. Ya no hay más tiempo que perder. Tengo miedo, pero ahora es el momento.

—Ella no llegara… ella ya esta aquí…

**_Riza_.**

Esta mañana me levante de la cama sin ganas. Pero hoy es mi último día de escolta de los Grumman y también el último día que sirvo de guardaespaldas a Mustang. Hubiera querido quedarme en el calor de las solitarias sabanas de mi cama, en mi apartamento, pues… ¿Para que levantarme si nada bueno me espera? Cualquiera en mi posición pensaría lo mismo con la justa razón de que este deber ya no es obligación. No sólo porque desde ayer ya no formo parte de los militares sino porque no lo deseo. Nadie desearía ser la guardaespaldas en la ceremonia donde el hombre que amas desposara a otra mujer. Suena cruel, ¿verdad? Quizás suene más ligero si agrego que yo misma organice la boda. Y no sólo eso, sino que escogí y me probé el vestido de novia y la ropa que ella usara en la intimidad durante la luna de miel.

Miro el reloj. Ya van casi 45 minutos de retraso. Cuando levanto la mirada, Rebecca me pide que la acompañe, Grumman me ha llamado. Quizás quiera mandarme de una vez a mi puesto. Es mejor para mí. Así no tendré que ver su rostro.

Entro en la habitación donde la nieta de Grumman se arreglara para su boda. Su identidad es un completo misterio para todo el país. Ni siquiera la gente aquí dentro sabe exactamente que es lo que pasa. ¿Sera bonita? ¿Podrá hacerlo feliz? ¿Me borrara para siempre de su vida? Tantas preguntas y la respuesta la dará el tiempo. ¿Alguna vez podre ser al menos un poco feliz? Quisiera morir en este momento pero incluso mi muerte debe esperar en función de la felicidad de otros. Tendré que estar presente desde la parte mas alta de la iglesia haciendo labor de francotirador para los novios. Esto es tan cruel, vigilare el perímetro mientras él da el si a otra mujer. Estoy celosa, si. Porque lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo y la única manera de asegurarme que llegue a la cima es protegiéndolo yo misma… Aunque ese momento acabe con mis esperanzas de felicidad.

Llego con Grumman y me dice algo que no comprendo. Su nieta ya llego. ¿Acaso tuvo miedo que yo le hiciera algo? Es obvio que Grumman sabe lo que había entre Roy y yo. Por eso me puso bajo sus órdenes directas, para que yo no me interpusiera. Por eso me hizo organizar la boda, para mantenerme haciendo algo y para… para que viera lo que no será jamás para mí. Quería pensar que nada en la vida a parte de lo ocurrido en Ishbal podría afectarme más que la culpa… Sin embargo, aun hay algo que puede dolerme. Creí que organizando yo misma la boda me estaría preparando poco a poco para recibir este momento de una manera más ligera pero entre mas se acerca el momento, más estrés siento. Tengo el estomago revuelto y unas ganas de llorar incontenibles.

Miro a Rebeca para ver si puede explicarme algo. Como si no hubiera entendido bien las palabras del viejo. Pero más que una explicación, Becky me abraza y sale de la habitación rápidamente mientras la observo en lugar de salir junto a ella. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que…

—Si es así, entonces tomare mi posición.

Le digo. Cuando me doy media vuelta, el me detiene.

—Así es, hija mía, debes tomar tu lugar. Debo admitir que aunque he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, ahora que estoy en el siento tanto miedo… Ayer pensé en evitarme todo este estrés y decirte que tomaras el lugar de mi nieta y te casaras con Mustang. Sin embargo es algo que tengo que afrontar. Se que te ha causado mucho dolor en estos últimos días… Pero si te pedí que organizaras todo fue para que no perdieras ningún detalle de este momento.

Estoy excesivamente incomoda, no entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo pero creo es una confirmación de lo que pensé. Quería dejar en claro mi posición, una asesina no se convierte en cenicienta. Una boda y un "felices para siempre" nunca estuvo en mis planes pero es cierto que cada mujer alguna vez sueña con ese momento. Yo se muy bien que quizás nunca llegaría a un altar pero en estos meses en que Roy y yo rompimos las leyes e iniciamos un discreto noviazgo, fueron los mas felices de mi vida después de la muerte de mi madre. Y ahora no puedo controlarme…

—Con todo respeto, Führer Grumman. ¿Acaso quería hacerme ver mi lugar? ¿Acaso quería que me quedara muy en claro que Mustang se casaría con su nieta y que yo soy simplemente una "empleada"? Porque quiero decirle que no había necesidad. Yo decidí hacerme a un lado, no tenia el derecho de..

—Por favor… —Me interrumpe. Mi voz se ha quebrado. ¡Maldición! —déjame explicarte. Olvida mi rango, olvida mi traje y olvida el tuyo. Sabes, lamento no haberte visto bien el día que te conocí. Pero es que era imposible que fueras tú. Sin embargo no se como pude tener los ojos tan cerrados si eres idéntica a ella.

Cada palabra suya es más incomprensible que la anterior. Es angustiante no entender nada y no poder controlar mis emociones. En cualquier momento mis ojos se desbordaran. Pero algo en su voz provoca que se oprima mas mi pecho a que se refiere exactamente con…

—¿I… idéntica?

—Te pareces tanto a ella… Son como 2 gotas de agua tu y mi hija Elizabeth.

No se que pasa. Creo que quede en shock al escuchar el nombre de mi madre. No se como o de donde la consiguió pero Grumman sostiene una fotografía con sus manos. Es mi mamá…

—Eres la hija de Elizabeth Grumman, mi hija y Berthold Falkenauge*… Hawkeye es el nombre que adopto para que yo perdiera su pista. Eres mi adorada nieta a la que la que al fin encontré.

Quisiera decir algo, pero tengo un nudo. Grumman llora y yo ni siquiera puedo moverme, sólo cuando Grumman se acerca, doy un paso hacia atrás.

—Eso no puede ser. Mis padres no tenían familia.

—Así quisieron verlo ellos. Yo fui el culpable. Fui yo quien se gano su desprecio, el suficiente para que Elizabeth huyera de mí.

Ellos nunca me lo contaron, pero yo sabia que el padre de mi madre quería casarla con un hombre rico y muy influyente en la política y la milicia de este país. Mi madre guardaba celosamente un paquete de cartas que le envió papá en el tiempo que vivía con su padre antes de que escaparan juntos. Se que ella siempre quiso volver a ver a su familia pero el daño que le hizo a todos los involucrados fue mas pesado como para decidir olvidarlos y jamás volver.  
>A estas alturas no se que pensar. No se que sentir. El no puede ser el padre de mi madre. El y el Führer Grumman, el hombre que propuso esta horrible trato no pueden ser el mismo porque eso significaría que…<p>

—Se que no merezco su perdón, pero tu eres mi nieta y…

—No… Usted no puede ser nada mio. Usted no puede ser…

Siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme, pero nunca he sido tan débil para eso. El malestar continua y hay miles de palabras que quisiera decir, pero no puedo articular nada ya que no se como comenzar.

—Usted hizo sufrir a mi madre y quisiera saber porque me hizo esto precisamente a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me alejo de mis deberes, de mi superior, de mis compañeros? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto y al último minuto contarme todas estas cosas?

Exploto al fin pero no lo he dicho todo… La pregunta mas importante es ¿Por qué obligo a Roy a casarse con alguien a quien no conoce y…

**_Grumman_**

Sabía a la perfección que este momento seria duro. Cada idea de prolongarlo más y de darme más pruebas de que estaba haciendo lo correcto me hacían hacer más y más jugadas sin sentido. Todos mis trebejos se fueron uno a uno ante la reina de Mustang y estoy cada vez más lejos del Jaque mate. Así que mi único movimiento posible es la sinceridad.

—Sabes. Desde que descubrí que tú tenías mi misma sangre comencé a verte de modo diferente.

Claro que no es necesario explicar que, cuando conocí a Riza Hawkeye, en lugar de verla como debí y descubrir los secretos en ella, la vi como una excelente compañía para Mustang en lo que yo encontraba a mi nieta. En su posición la veía como pobre pueblerina que entro a la milicia por necesidad, una mujer fría por fuera, pero aun así una chica dulce que calentara las sabanas para deleite de él. Soy un imbécil. Como es que no abrí bien los ojos en lugar de verla como un futuro estorbo para la "mujer ideal" de Mustang.

—Me sentí avergonzado de no notar tus cualidades. Cada día desde que fue confirmado nuestro parentesco, idee la forma correcta de decírtelo pero varios factores, entre ellos el miedo, evitaron que me armara del suficiente valor para hablar contigo. Después se vino el golpe de estado y el nombramiento de Führer y tu servicio en Neo Ishbal…

Así comienza mi explicación. Tuve que decirle que la intención no era hacerla sufrir, sino que propuse este trato a Mustang para probarlo. Quería saber que tanto amaba a mi nieta. Preguntas como ¿Querrá a Riza lo suficiente como para olvidar el objetivo de convertirse en Führer? O ¿Sera un hombre fiel? ¿Sabrá cuidarla? E incluso revele detalles que ella ignoraba. Como la visita de Olivia Armstrong a Mustang con un trato similar. También tuve que decirle que la transferí a mi oficina con el fin de sacarla del ejército antes de la boda, pues la ley prohíbe la fraternización entre militares. Al igual que el hecho que le pidiera que organizara la boda era con el fin de que ella lo hiciera a su gusto.

Sin embargo parece que los años y la experiencia me han resultado en vano. Sigo equivocándome una y otra vez. Por eso es justo lo que ahora estoy recibiendo. El desprecio del único ser querido que me queda en el mundo.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme y me des la oportunidad de ser tu abuelo.

Son las palabras mas sinceras que jamás he pronunciado. Pero la mujer a quien se las digo se encuentra destrozada por mi culpa.

—Usted hizo sufrir a mis padres. Trata de manejar mi vida de la misma manera en que lo hizo con ella. Usted...

Se ha desmayado. Suficientes emociones. Pido ayuda y minutos después ella despierta. Me ve con unos ojos que jamás quiero volver a ve en ella. Son ojos tristes. Me culpan.

—NO me toque!

Me dice pero hay un evento que me preocupa. Quizás con más calma, con más tiempo pida perdón y me sea concedido un poco de cariño.

—Se que he hecho mal… y me doy cuenta del daño cuando ya ha sido hecho pero no me culpes por mis errores, cúlpame por mi arrogancia que me impidió ver que los estaba cometiendo.

—No se si podre hacerlo… No se si en verdad existirá la absolución.

—Aun hay tiempo o ¿que es lo que pasara con esa persona que espera en el altar? Acaso ¿estas dispuesta a dejarla frente a todos esperando a alguien que no llegara? ¿Merece ese tipo de humillación pública?

—¿Seguirá tratando de controlar la vida de los demás? ¿No ha causado el suficiente daño? Mustang espera a otra mujer.

—Pero desea que seas tu, mi niña.

—¿Acaso no lo entiende? No puedo seguir siendo un peón en su juego. Obligue a Roy a desposar a su nieta. Fui yo quien le demostró cuanto lo quería, que tanto estaría dispuesta a sacrificar por el. Lo sacrifique a él por un objetivo…

—Y el estuvo dispuesto a cumplir tu deseo. ¿Por qué seguir prolongando más lo inevitable? Se que debes estar molesta... No, molesta seria demasiado lindo, debes odiarme, pero piensa… ¿El próximo Führer debe ser humillado o recompensado por su sacrificio?

Le digo y salgo de la habitación. Mando a Rebecca con ella y espero a que decida. Por si las dudas, me dirijo a la recepción para asegurar que todo este en posición, no se que pueda pasar en este par de horas, pero creo que ella tomara la decisión correcta… Al menos ya me escucho pese a que siento que aun sabiendo la verdad y después de darle a ella la decisión final, la estoy obligando.

Desde el principio esto fue un capricho mio.

* * *

><p>(*)Falkenauge: Segun Google, significa ojo de halcon en aleman... Creo que ya habia visto esta referencia, pero no recuerdo en donde.<p>

* * *

><p>Comentarios... Fue mega dificil, no se si la escena parece lo suficientemente creible y esto de intercalar 2 narradores no es muy profesional que digamos, pero no queria perder detalle de lo que Grumman pensaba y menos lo que Riza sintio. Casi rompo mi cabeza pensando ¿Como es la mejor manera de que te revelen una verdad increible? y mejor aun ¿Como reaccionas?<p> 


	5. Amuleto de victoria

Hola. Hace mucho tiempo, escribí esta historia, en un momento en que quería darle un regalo a una amiga enfadosisima, XD. Me he tardado mucho tiempo, pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, que, al igual que las suyas, giran continuamente. Sin embargo, jamás he pensado en abandonar mis historias, pues no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas. Para no hacerla larga, les dejo el capítulo 5, el cual creo que es más producto de un capricho, que de la línea argumental de la historia. En fin, espero que les guste. Por mientras, seguiré tratando de mejorar el gran final. Aun no sé si dejarle el lime, o intensificarlo a Lemon. Pero eso aun debo decidirlo bien :)

Saludos a Darkrukia4, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Al Shinomori (Si, aquí un poco de la ceremonia), mariana garcia (pues, espero que puedas ver que después de mucho tiempo, he actualizado. Gracias por tu comentario, efectivamente, creo que sin la intervención de Grumman, no se hubieran casado. Ademas, también extraño ese fic), vetagiXD, Lady Aria (Disculpa por tardar mucho), Andyhaikufma (Si, sufrieron mucho, y quizás sigan haciéndolo hasta que logren comprender lo que paso, XD), Dark-hime7 (si ellos no lo matan, lo asesino yo, XD), Only Nina (creo que si me tome en serio eso de "Tómate tu tiempo"), diana carolina (aun no lo he abandonado, aunque seriamente lo parece, XD), Lorena Hyuuga, kaoru240(wow, que bueno que te hayan gustado, planeo seguirlos, pero siempre me encuentro con cuestiones de tiempo o con crisis de escritora), yuric09 (Listo, servida).

* * *

><p>"<em>No nos podemos resistir a la fascinación de un sacrificio, ya que la pasión por los sacrificios es parte de la naturaleza de un jugador de Ajedrez<em>"

**Rudolf Spielman**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Amuleto de victoria<strong>

Una lluvia de champagne, flores por doquier, luces, música, comida. Esto es una auténtica fiesta. Gente importante que no conozco, gente que si conozco y gente, como esos chicos de allá, que me deben dinero. Un flash aquí, un flash allá. No lo puedo creer, estoy codeándome prácticamente con la realeza de Amestris. Mañana saldré en todas las fotos de los diarios junto a mi mejor amiga y su nuevo y reluciente esposo. O al menos es eso lo que espero, seguir siendo su mejor amiga de toda la vida. ¿Me perdonara el haberle ocultado la verdad? Siendo sincera, disfrute un poco verla triste, pues, después de la tormenta, el arcoíris de la felicidad llegaría en el momento en que Grumman le debelara la sorpresa. ¿Què me iba a imaginar yo que el viejo fuera tan cobarde y se confesara al último minuto? Nota mental: Grumman tiene una forma un poco retorcida para demostrar su cariño.

Por Riza, sus ojos ya no se ven hinchados y parece que es feliz, así que espero que todo le vaya bien de aquí en adelante. Aunque quizás haya algo de escándalo pues ella era su asistente. Espero que tomen en cuenta que es la nieta del Führer Grumman y que los reporteros no la molesten, digo, es pariente del gran jefazo, así que no conviene hostigarlos ni a ella y ni a Mustang.

Quien fuera esa rubia gruñona... Yo me la pasaba soñando en encontrar un príncipe azul con mucho dinero y el deseo se le cumple a ella. Aunque no me encantaría estar en sus zapatos. Jamás imagine que la noticia sobre su familia fuera a pegarle tan duro. Por alguna razón creí que estaría feliz no sólo al saber que ella era quien se casaría con Mustang, sino que se alegraría de ya no estar sola en el mundo.

—Rebecca

—Havoc! —Digo un tanto eufórica, pero no puedo parar de brindar aquí y allá. — ¿Vienes a pagarme mi dinero?

—Insisto, esa no era un verdadera apuesta, tú lo sabias todo desde el principio.

Dice mientras a regañadientes saca el dinero de su cartera. Tomaría en cuenta su argumento, pero lo tiene bien merecido después de coquetear con la hermanita del mayor Armstrong.

—Yo aposte a que él y la nieta del Führer si se casarían. Fueron ustedes quienes apostaban a que Mustang y Riza se fugarían juntos y no sé qué otras barbaridades.

Con esto ya tengo para comprar ese hermoso bolso que vi en aquella casa de modas. Quizás ahora que tendrá tiempo libre, Riza y yo podamos ir de compras más seguido.

—Pero cuenta, ¿cómo paso todo esto? Conociendo a Hawkeye, apuesto a que no se lo puso nada fácil al viejo.

—Sólo si me invitas a bailar.

Le digo y no lo duda. No sé si lo hace para que le cuente o porque en verdad quiere bailar. Igual, el me dio el gusto, yo se lo daré a él. Soy muy mala relatando, así que a grandes rasgos le contaré.

—Esta mañana…

—Espera… ¿aclárame bien ese punto?

Oh, los hombres, cuando no planean atrocidades como Grumman, son tan inocentes como un corderito. Bueno, en realidad, Havoc no entra dentro de esa definición. Más bien es un lobo. No es que yo sea una caperucita, pero… bueno, eso es otra historia.

—Cuando Grumman recibió la noticia de parte del investigador que contrató hace como un siglo. —y es que, el pobre viejo estuvo buscando a Riza por mucho tiempo, tanto que creyó que nunca iba a encontrarla. — Al saber quién era su nieta pasó por muchas etapas, la negación fue la más dura de ellas pues èl se reusaba a creer a pesar del innegable parecido entre ella y su hija, Elizabeth. Su siguiente problema era contarle la verdad, el pobre Grumman tenía miedo de eso.

—Entonces el viejo es un miedoso. Aunque no sé si culparlo. ¿Alguna vez viste como le iba a Mustang cuando flojeaba mientras hacia el pápelo?

Yo asiento y sigo divirtiéndome. ¡Que genial fiesta organizamos Riza y yo!

Continúo contándole a Havoc todo lo ocurrido, incluso que pase toda una hora tratando de convencer a Riza de que no hiciera la peor tontería de su vida. Mi amiga recibió un duro golpe, muy lejos de lo que creí que seria. No sé cómo no es que no me di cuenta, pero nos hemos alejado de toda la gente. Hace mucho que Havoc y yo no estamos solos, siempre que eso pasa, ocurre una especie de explosión y yo no sé si pueda evitar eso este día. He estado muy estresada y lo único que quería en esta fiesta era conocer a un hombre guapo y muy rico con el cual casarme.

—¿Sabes lo que nunca olvidare de este día?

—¿Qué? —Le pregunto, tengo curiosidad y es una buena vía de despeje. No es como que hoy vaya a ceder a la atracción que siento por él. Ya nos queda claro que somos tan iguales, que no encajamos el uno con el otro.

—La cara de Mustang frente al altar.

Y de pronto, el rostro de Mustang aparece frente a mí. Esos ojos rasgados abriéndose al ritmo de su sorpresa, la dubitación de unos segundos, seguido por la temblorosa sonrisa de sus labios. Después volteo a ver a toda la gente, como diciendo "¿Todos ven lo mismo que yo?, díganme que no estoy soñando" ¿Por qué Riza es una suertuda y yo no? Va a ser primera dama… O sea, primera dama de todo este jodido país. Bueno, al menos, como su mejor amiga, eso me da un mejor estatus. Nos reímos como locos de eso, y Havoc comienza un concurso de imitación. Sus caras son lo más gracioso que he visto, pero aún no ha visto las mías. Nos reímos eufóricamente y cuando voy a tomar una copa, tropiezo con mi vestido y caigo directo a los brazos de Havoc. Uno, dos… no puedo resistir esa mirada, no debo, pero me acerco a sus labios y… De pronto, el comunicador que nos asignó Furey suena, después de todo, estamos en servicio encubierto, custodiando la boda del año.

—Entendido, Furey. —Dice Jean me dirige una sonrisa, mientras nos dirigimos al centro del salón.

Así transcurre la tradicional fiesta, junto a la captura del ramo, a lo cual, todo el mundo me insiste que vaya, pues se trata de mi mejor amiga, no es que quiera hacerle el desaire, pero. ¡Qué diablos! Debo casarme también. Así que me posiciono, ninguna de estas personas tienen algo que ver con mi amiga, por tanto, nadie se llevara lo que es mío.

Así que me uno a la horda de solteronas y espero a que Riza me lance el ramo. Es un bonito ramo que va muy bien con su vestido y es así como el recuerdo de cuando fuimos a escogerlo a la tienda de novias, viene a mi mente.

Fue toda una odisea, de hecho, toda esta planeación fue algo frustrante, si una novia pasa las de Caín, con mayor razón, ella se irritaba todo esto. Mientras la florista nos llevaba de un lado a otro contándonos la historia de los ramos de novia, ella estaba perdida en su lucha interior, y yo pensaba con detenimiento qué flores quedaban mejor para ella. Desde hace mucho la llamaban "El perro fiel de Mustang" y por lo que he visto, ella es la mujer más fiel que conozco. Así que en cuanto la vi, y la florista dijo su significado, supe que la hiedra debería estar dentro del ramo de Riza, pues se decía que en la antigüedad, los ramos de novia que tenían el objetivo de crear un instrumento de protección contra los malos espíritus que podían afectar a la felicidad de la pareja. Y por la reputación del novio, no podía dejar a mi amiga desprotegida, así que puse más atención que nunca en la vida para aminorar un poco lo que le debo. Le oculte toda la verdad, y no sé si después de esto, me vea de la misma forma. No, me quedo claro ese día que no.

En algún momento nos dejó a la amable florista y a mí. Cuando fui a buscarla, se veía mal.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta?"

Me dijo. Fue algo que nunca podré olvidar, pues me estaba diciendo todo lo que le dolía estar ahí, ella, que siempre es como una muñeca con rostro de neutralidad, se estaba confesando y mi única respuesta fue. "Sera el mejor ramo que una novia haya llevado jamás". Lo mismo fue con la elección del vestido. Ella simplemente ponía el rostro más "normal" que podía, mientras yo buscaba entre todos ellos el que su mirada aprobara.

En fin, el resultado final de mi amuleto para ella, fue una mezcla extraña, pero hermosa, de una gran variedad de flores. La florista casi me asesina al pedir insistentemente todas esas en un solo ramo, pero al final hicieron el mejor ramo que jamás he visto en mi vida. Entre las hiedras, un coctel de rosas, hortensias, lirios orientales, y muchas otras de las cuales no aprendí bien su nombre, el ramo de Riza fue una sensación.

Me pongo al frente de todas estas mujeres y espero a que ella lance el ramo. Uno, dos… tres y de pronto, alguien me empuja y el ramo se lo disputan todas ellas, hasta que al final una mujer con sobrepeso se queda con él. ¿Así que deberé seguir esperando? No queda más opción que hacerme a un lado y…

—¿NO me digas que de verdad querías ese ramo? —Es Havoc, quien me toma de la cintura.

—¿Cómo no quererlo? Yo lo diseñe, ¿sabes cuánto trabajo me costó? —Reclamo, este hombre no entiende nada.

De cualquier manera, debemos irnos, pues somos la escolta de los novios. Al fin ella descansara de esto, lo que Havoc llama, puto circo. Han tenido que actuar en sociedad por primeras vez como pareja, pues antes de que Grumman interviniera, tuvieron que vivir su romance de manera clandestina. Sé que Riza muere por salir de aquí, jamás le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, pero ahora van a una suite del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, ahí podrán reencontrarse y descansar de todo esto. Ese Grumman planea mandarlos mañana a un viaje al este que incluya la casa donde vivieron tanto tiempo, cuando el padre de Riza vivía. La cual ha sido restaurada. El viejo sí que quiere enmendar en Riza lo que le hizo a su hija.

Me acerco a ella y no sé cómo hablarle, es decir, ya que estaremos lejos de toda esa multitud y de que quizás Mustang quiera reclamarme. Me siento terrible, pero hay que tantear el terreno y ver si debo hacer algo extra para recuperar a mi amiga, pues, aunque no lo parezca, la quiero.

Havoc y yo nos acercamos a los novios y comenzamos el trabajo. El será el chofer, yo la hermosa guardaespaldas, claro, además de los que nos seguirán desde otros coches para complementar el convoy de escoltas. La verdad es que se ven hermosos, Riza se ve estupenda aunque bajo un par de kilos en estos días, no creo que sea saludable, tomando en cuenta que ha tenido anemia un par de veces, la última vez, cuando casi muere desangrada aquel día.

Mientras vamos en camino, Havoc y yo hacemos una nueva apuesta, "A que no esperaran a llegar al hotel" me dice Havoc con esa mirada picara que no he podido dejar de mirar la noche entera. "Hasta crees" le respondo con la mirada más desafiante que puedo hacer, y ambos miramos por el espejo retrovisor a la feliz pareja. Mustang tomándola de las manos y acercándose sin discreción a su oído. "Una propuesta indecorosa" piensa mi mente cochambrosa, pero la idea es desechada cuando alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dice. Al tiempo en que Riza se da cuenta que Havoc y yo los observamos. Su mirada es de muy pocos amigos, así que quizás, deba ayudarle un poco. Se lo debo por haber callado.

—¡Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Grumman!

De un salto, se separan un poco. Parece que los asuste, esto parece bueno, pues Havoc tendrá que perder de nuevo frente a mi genialidad. El me dedica una mirada desaprobatoria, pues sabe que perderá, pero… yo no puedo evitar verlo como si, como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo, es entonces cuando decido concentrarme en ver que hacen los recién casados allá atrás. Entonces recurro al retrovisor de nuevo, como tabla de salvación.

Lo que miro ahí, es que ni tardos, ni perezosos, mi superior y su mujer están a punto de hacer ganar a Havoc la apuesta. Que crueles son, comiendo pan enfrente de esta pobre. Sé que Riza no querrá hacer nada indecente a la vista de todos, en especial de Havoc y mía, pero de Mustang, no puedo decir lo mismo. Así que…

—¡Espera a llegar a la suite, Mustang!

Vuelven a separarse al instante, como si de dos niños descubiertos in fraganti por sus padres, se tratase.

—¡Rebeca!

Me dice Riza y la cara de Mustang se siente como de empatía. Debe ser, pues también a él lo regaña. Sonrió y me enderezo en el asiento. Pero no dejare de acosarlos por el espejo. Aunque parece que entienden que no los dejare hasta que lleguen a su suite, pues Mustang se limita a tomar su mano. Riza al fin tendrá hoy todo lo que se merece. Comienzo a sentirme menos terrible. Así que no me queda más que hablar con el nuevo cuñado sobre el futuro de mi amiga. Le advierto que sea bueno con ella y que más me vale tratarla bien. Debo aprovechar ahora, pues cuando sea Führer, podrá correrme o desterrarme de Amestris si lo reprendo como ahora. ¿Creyó que nunca iba a cuestionarle el aceptar las condiciones de Grumman?

Cuando menos lo esperamos, llegamos al hotel. Es un sueño de lugar, y hasta aquí llega nuestro recorrido. Desde la mañana estamos de servicio, así que podemos ir a descansar una vez que los novios hayan entrado en su habitación. Bajamos de la limosina y Riza me detiene un segundo para decirme algo inesperado. "Gracias, Becky" seguido de algo muy curioso "Dejé algo para ti bajo el asiento"

Los escoltamos hasta el pasillo hacia su habitación y regresamos a la limosina mientras pienso ¿Gracias de qué? De haber callado y hacerla sufrir, o de ser cómplice de Grumman o ¿De qué? Es entonces cuando me adelanto a Havoc y abro la puerta de la limosina, en busca de lo que Riza dejo para mí. Son algunas de las flores de su ramo de novia, atadas con uno de los listones. Es pequeño, es hermoso y es mío. Ella sabía que yo quería el ramo. Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis lagrimales y comienzo a llorar. Me limpio rápidamente y al volverme, encuentro a Havoc detrás de mí.

—¿Y eso?

—Riza lo dejó para mí

Le respondo y al verlo a los ojos, siento esas cosas inexplicables que solo él me hace sentir cuando no debería. Él no es lo que yo busco. O al menos, eso es lo que siempre me repito. ¿Qué de malo le veo? Dice que le gustas las chicas bonitas y con personalidad. Yo reúno todo eso.

—Eres muy diferente a ella y aun así, pueden llevarse así de bien. —Sonríe.

Es entonces cuando pasa. Me suelto a llorar, porque a pesar de que fui muy cruel al no contarle nada y esperar que organizara toda la boda con una sonrisa en su boca, ella no me odia. Y me lo agradece a parte de todo. No es una mujer normal.

—Ya, ven aquí, no llores.

Me abraza. En sus brazos me siento feliz. Él nunca me ha exigido nada cuando nos encontramos. Nunca me critica por tener la meta de casarme con un hombre guapo y rico, simplemente, es así de encantador cuando lo necesito. Y hoy quiero estar con él.

—Si quieres ser la siguiente en casarte, deberías darte prisa.

Me dice y su cercanía me provoca unas horribles mariposas en el estómago y unas ganas de besarlo irrefrenables, no me frenare, he estado sometida a todo el estrés que provoca la mentira, el engaño y la planeación de una boda. Mi corazón ya no puede soportarlo y cedo a mi pasión. Él y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, imposible de mezclar, pero aun así, podemos subsistir juntos. Tomaré como ejemplo a Riza y Mustang, muy diferentes, pero su unión era inevitable.

Él se deshace de mi beso y sale de la limosina.

—Vamos, loca mujer, no podemos estar estacionados más tiempo aquí. Debemos devolver la limosina mañana. Hoy es toda nuestra. —Me sonríe, yo lo imito. —El coronel y su esposa la pasaran bien hoy, pero no tendremos nada que envidiarles.

Puede que, después de todo, su victoria, nos alenté a encontrar la nuestra.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en el final :) y os invito a leer "El extraño secreto de Riza Hawkeye" pues planeo continuarla pronto.<p> 


End file.
